


Be careful of what you wish for...

by Nyliz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, angst go brrr, au travel, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyliz/pseuds/Nyliz
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy had gotten into a fight.Unlike the other fights that were playful banters,This was filled with rotten toxicity.Wilbur never knew that his words could have so much effect..
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Make a wish!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! You got a ticket for the Angst Ride :D

"Just because _I_ decided to enter the room doesn't make it _my_ fault!-"  
  


"IT IS! It always is,Tommy!"

  
  
"You only care about your Reputation! You never care about _me_!"

  
  
"That's because I don't care about you,you little fuck up!"

Techno didn't know where this headed,Phil wasn't home,Tubbo didn't have any idea of whats going on-  
"God! I just wish Phil never found you! I never wanted you to be my brother anyways!" Tommy hid his shock but the sad somber expression on his face says it all."I never asked to be given a chance at life either.."He sharply turned around to the front door,and shut it hard.Tommy was done,but Wilbur wasn't.  
  
"That damn child! He just-" "Wilbur." Techno who had been watching with Tubbo,Glared sharply at his brother,"What the _fuck_ ," Wilbur scoffed,"I don't even wanna hear anything from you."Wilbur was _pissed_.They were having a party since Phil was away for the night,Tubbo and Techno chose to stay in their room but after hours,Tubbo had started complaining about his sore throat.It had been present since morning.Tommy,self-proclaimed Alpha-male,offered to grab Tubbo some water.  
  
But as Tommy opened the door,Wilbur happened to be walking by with some beer for his friends.In all honesty,Tommy didn't want to hit Wilbur in the face with a door or destroy the beer.Wilbur would've laughed it off if his friends look at him in suprise and their attention spiked his Anxiety,He could feel them silently judging him.So he said some things that he wasn't really proud of if he was in his original state.  
  
which is why they had ended in this situation that was bound to destroy their family relationship.As Wilbur sat on his bed in a pensive state,A hollow dark voice arised from the thick tension in the air.  
  
 **"Oh,look at you! You fuel your anger of what you think you are..**

 **You put on a king puppet show for your friends,  
  
What change do you wish for?"  
  
  
**and he swore that he could see a deranged rigged smile in the darkness of the corner of the room,hands playing with a strange looking box.  
  
 **"Box full of promises and memories  
  
** **To change a time for you to rise in glory or self dicovery?"  
  
** He could feel it's teasing energy,The tempting thought of changing the time,when Tommy was adopted.  
  
  


**He could change it all.**

_He woke up._

The box was tossed to his hands,It was a music box."I....I wish I could change the past and don't let dad find tommy..."He looked at the still box, _No effect,whatsoever_ "This is stupid..."He thought,Of course.It was _dream_.He threw the music box to the ground and left to the room.  
  
  
  
  


_...Unbeknownst to Wilbur soot,The music box starts to open and a soft melody starts playing..._


	2. Was it worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at the newly painted walls that used to be scratched and old and items he used to recognize.  
> Where the fuck was he?

_...Unbeknownst to Wilbur soot,The music box starts to open and a soft melody starts playing..._   
  


_A broken picture frame's pieces of glass starts to float back to it's original places on the picture frame._

He looked at the door.Was he really gonna face Tommy on the table? _Is he even there?_

His hand holds the handle despite the cold rounded surface,slowly pushing it downward and earning a familiar click.  
 ** _*creak*_** The door revealed the vintage hallway,The place looked bigger,newer and just... _familiar_ . He looked at the newly painted walls that used to be scratched and old and items he used to recognize. Where the fuck was he? He spots a single frame _that used to be 5--_ His hand brushed against the oak wood sidetable,Did dad renovate and clean the place a bit?  
  
His eyes snapped to the picture frame.Okay let's see....Philza,Techno,Him... _no Tommy in_ sight. He gasped when he realized who was the culprit "..The box- It worked!" 

"That thing in my room-" "What thing wil'?" He snapped at the voice to see his pinkette brother. "I- well,No? uh fine day,right Techno?" Techno who had his sword slung on his shoulder- _probably had been training earlier_ \- scrutinize all of Wilbur's behavior.Rigid posture,Shaky forced smile,Different personality.As if this wilbur was...older than he is now.

"You're lying.You seem like your glad,Did you get rid of a personal problem Wilby?" The nickname struck a cord in his heart and he couldn't help but he ignored at how his stomach had gotten heavy. "Don't call me that- I hate it.."  
  
 _"Did you just call me Wilby?"_

_"I did not!" "You just did! You called me Wilby!" "HEY DICKHEAD,HEY DICKHEAD.I did NOT call you wilby!"  
He threw his head back and laughed at the 9 year old."Y-you're just embarassed that you called me wilby!" He stopped to laugh and looked at his brother with warmth.  
"Aww,It's okay.You can call me wilby"-_

Stop."Hate it? Hm what happened? Did your sleep paralysis Demon called you that?" "Shut up Techno.."  
  
 _He remembered that Tommy often called him "the blade" It had made Techno so fond of it that he took it into his name.Now that Tommy is gone...Will he just be Techno forever?_

"Son? Techno had told me you were being quite moody is there something wrong?-" "What date is it today?!" Phil moved out of the way so his child could go inside the living room to check out the calendar.

**APRIL 9**

"...Hey dad.Are we gonna stay today?" "Hm? no,we have to-" He stopped when Wilbur hugged him instantly,"Don't go! W-we could go stay here and watch some movies,Please dad?" Phil looked down to see desperate eyes."...I guess we could stay.."

_There was a shooting incident."Get down Wilbur!" His dad pulled him down just in time to miss a bullet from a crazy man who has lost everything,"DAMN IT! It's the_ _ᗪ尺乇卂爪ㄖ几 乃ㄖ乂's fault!" He loaded his gun and aimed at a blond kid who froze,Things slow down as his dad disappears from his side and covered the kid with his wings,Effectively taking damage._

He could remember how his Father promised him that he was safe.He tried to ignore at his aching heart that was yelling at him.His brain,his heart- his whole entire being knows whats going to happen to Tommy, _His little brother,the boy he promised the world to--_

"BREAKING NEWS! LOCAL STORE SHOOTING INCIDENT! A man holding a strange box had effectively held 25 people hostage,No body was injured except for one boy who is now on the news paper with his death stated for the world to hear.The man who is now taken by custody of the Police was identified as Nick and nothing more.-"  
  


"T-that was the store we we're supposed to go! good thing we stayed here-- Wilbur?" Phil had dragged his sons into his arms but Wilbur avoided it and went to his room.  
shutting the door and making a wave of nostalgia flow within him.Sooner or later someone had entered the room.

"Okay,this is starting to get really bullshit-y so just talk,Wil'.You act as if that kid was your brother-"Yet again,His heart ache but he responded with rage.  
"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He threw one of his pillow at his brother who ducked and glared at him.

"fine! be Problematic for all I care."Techno left the room and for once he can't help but feel so alone...He needed some fresh air..  
  


**\--------**

He roamed around the neighborhood,The sun was just setting.Nothing more,nothing less,He missed the present....Maybe Techno was right,He was just being problematic-

He just wanted to go back to his _real_ home and apologize a million times to his family and Tommy.

"WILBUR IS THAT YOU?!" He stopped and looked behind him to see his good friend,Eret and someone familiar trailing beside him. "Hey Eret-"  
He felt the air knock out of him,His eyes widened with relief and anger,He felt the ache in his heart go stronger and the weight in his stomach became more heavy.  
  
Never thought he'd be so happy just to see his brother's face--

"This is my brother,We just adopted him today,His name is Tommy!" 

**_"...Your wish is my command..."_ **


	3. You're not his brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and tommy got close in just short weeks,But sometimes he gets way too ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? I cried in Tommy's exile How about u? But we got 2 types of siblings:  
> Wilbur and Techno-

For the next days and the whole week,Wilbur focused on getting closer with Tommy,Who used to be his brother.  
He looked beside him to see his 9 years old brother,laughing without a care in a world.  
  
 _what can he do? Eret is Tommy's older brother in this,was it really worth it? It isn't fair-  
  
_ "Tommy! I bought you some donuts.Mom is calling you,just go to the house and put it on the table,alright?" Tommy nodded and shouted a goodbye to wilbur as he walked away.  
away from him.His original house.His original family. _And his original brother_. "You've gotten close to him quite a bit." Eret chuckled, " He's a good kid,I could see why."  
"The kid's basically a gremlin."He rolled his eyes, last time when Tommy has visited,Techno had bullied Tommy. _As if they were brothers_.  
  
He had almost cried when Tommy had called him wilby.They were brothers but not anymore.  
"although.I appreciate you show him some support and all but,Bro I don't want you to get attached way too much.."Eret really tried to tell his friend nicely,He would never admit but _He_ was the one attached.

"...what?" He couldn't tell what his expression because they shifted from questioning to confusion to betrayal to anger to despise.  
  
"what do you mean..? I can't get close to him,is that what you're saying? Are you jealous that I might take him away from you?-"  
  
"Wilbur! Relax and-" "You are!" "I am not jealous! Wilbur calm down."  
  
"No.You weren't there when I convinced dad to adopt him.You weren't there when he won his class debate.You weren't there when I cleaned his wounds when he tripped and fell-"  
  
"Wilbur,You aren't his brother so quit it!"  
  
He stopped,froze.Oh yeah,Eret was right.  
  
and so he stormed away from his friend who tried to call his attention and apologize but he ignore his 'friend'.

He looked his door and looked around,shuffling and messing his room for the box...  
  
where was it? It's gone. It can't be...

 _ **"Wilbur soot."  
  
**_ He snapped up and saw the darkness in his room,He broke down in tears and desperation  
"I want to go back! please!"  
  
 ** _"Oh? what do you offer ? "_** It said in a mocking tone,"anything!"  
The deranged smile widened more,A dangerous glint in the eyes in the dark corner of his messy room.  
  
 ** _"Anything?"_** He nodded,desperate to go back to his original life

**_"I want a soul,Wilbur soot."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam so sorry for the short chapter


	4. In another world where he was forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting involved,Hallelujah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update,Feel free to give some ideas so I can scootch it in :'D

_Peer pressure -_ influence from members of one's peer group.

"Wilbur..." He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.He didn't wanna see Phil's disappointed face,It had always made him feel like he had _blown up a country filled with innocent people ~~his trusted friends and comrades~~_ or _had controlled people just to get title of President to fundamentally gain control again._

Or other crimes. _Are we the bad guys,Tommy?_

_He could see the fright of a child ~~who was desperate to bring his brother back~~_

"Wilbur please...look at me..."

And He looked and--

_He could see the tears in his father's eyes,his tears fell to the ground and often on his face._

_The Metal taste was replaced with salt._

_"I'm so sorry..." He whispered._

"Wilbur..son,Listen.A man has to apologize for the wrong things they've done.You have to face things,Or you will succumb into darkness.."

_No.He absolutely refused to let Schlatt have L'Manburg.He refused--_

"When you hurt those who were dear to you....You have to apologize..."

_"MY L'MANBURG PHIL!- MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY."He looked out at the blown up hole and on to the expressions of the people. ~~Traitors or Friends?~~_

"when things are in the end....where you have to choose one choose,You have to wise."

_"It was never meant to be.."_

_He repeated the words of his trusted friend ~~Eret~~_ _._ "Now,Apologize to your brother." He looked at his blond brother who was crying.

_"God! I just wish Phil never found you! I never wanted you to be my brother anyways!"_

"I'm sorry,Tommy."His brother stopped crying and faced him with his infectious and toothy smile

"It's okay wilbur! I know you'd be sorry,Afterall.We are brothers!"

He reached out to hug his brother-

Only to meet air.He bites his lips as his eyes well up with guilty tears.

He wondered if he had said atleast sorry,Would he be not here?

He wondered if there was a world.

Where he was forgiven for all the sins he had detested.Where he was actually surrounded with real friends.Friends who peer pressured him into Parties,smoking and drinking.

If only he apologized sooner.

_His father's arms shook,as the Man who had raised him from the day he was adopted,finally layed him down on the ground.His hands shakily came to his face to take a final look at him.His son.The boy whom he had teach the ways of living._

_Despite the the tears,Phil smiled.His sons were one of a kind and he had them under his wings from Day 1._

_Now he was letting one free,He lets his middle son fly.He almost feels proud when he saw his son soar out._

_If only he wasn't shot down.If only he wasn't the same man who shot him down._

_From the start of the day,He teached his son to soar out in the sky._

_And to the final end of the day,He shot his son down._

_"It's okay Wilbur...You are forgiven."_


	5. The origin of the Dreamon's box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay knows about Techno's family but he realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN A DAY?!-

Clay was one of the skilled Fighters in his street only to be shot down from His throne by a Pinkette.Despite the intense rivalry,both had bonded over the obstacle,Clay parkoured his way as Techno sliced his own obstacle.

Both built different yet had similarities that wasn't present.So when Techno told him he just wants to sit for a bit,He assertively forced the answer out of the pink haired man.

"Wilbur and Tommy had a fight last night and...I completely ignored to attend them as an Older brother.A-and now? They're both missing.It's like they were plucked out of existance!"

His rival huffed,"Tubbo wouldn't come out of his room and our Dad is completely stressed about the situation,I looked for clues but all I found is a stupid box carved with 'Dreamon's Box..'." He hands his friend the box,The one that was found in his twin's room.

"Wait- Dreamon's box?! How- where did you all get that?"Clay stood up and looked down at Techno,who shrugged.

"Care to explain?"The monotone voice of his friend rang through his ear. "A side of my Family owns that box.And there was only one." He looked at his friend."what does it do..?"

"It gives you a priceful thing.A control of time and possibilities."Techno hummed,"I guess so,If End portals and Nether portals exists,This could too."

"It does,But it comes with a price."

"There was a Man who was hailed as the most powerful Man ever.His name was unknown but he had two people who were loyal to him.Jens Bergensten and Markus Persson.Let's say the 'powerful man''s is "King"

He was obssess with his Title and He would do anything to stop everyone from dethroning him.So He ordered Jens and Markus to craft a form of time travelling,Where he can alter realities into possibilties he wants.

Where he can check in everyone's future with no restraint.And so,They made the box,But Jens had another plan.He wanted to dethrone the King himself.It was a fight for power.

Greed againts greed.But...The plan didn't go in as He devised.Markus...Had betrayed him.

Jens,Angry and hell bent in Revenge-seeking,He performed a ritual over the box and cursed it. _forever._ And by the day the Sun rises and as the king plays the cursed Music box.

The king was plucked from existance.Markus looked in every biome and had ordered guards to look for their King,But none.So Markus resolved into looking for another way to bring back his king.

In the next generation,My Grandmother had finally found a way to release the soul.But the box only gave a rotting,Soulless corpse back."

Techno looked at him in wide eyes,"so does that mean-"

"Yes Techno.There is a time limit."

"We're gonna need another experienced man in this techno.It's dangerous-"

"Let me come along!"The two boys' head snapped to a younger brunette.Tubbo."Tommy and Wilbur are my brothers too!"

"Tubbo.."Dream was gonna deny the poor boy's desperate volunteer but Techno huffed out an opposing statement,"Fine,But get Dad."

"Technoblade what are you doing?!"

Techno held the box in his hand and smirked at his rival,

"Taking back my brothers."

Something smiled in the corner of a darkness.It's hunger gleefully increasing as the participants increase as well.Another blond older man walked along with his second youngest son,knows something that was passed down his family's generation.a scarce information that might save his two sons.

It was a fight that they were never gonna forget,And by the brink of the remaining ending time, _He will make sure that their side will win,And forcefully make sufferings end._

**"Just you wait,I'll race againts the ticking time."**

**"And so the clock starts ticking,**

**Let the games....start."**

**Author's Note:**

> Ride's over,You want another part?


End file.
